


I Don't Even Drink, But I Got a Hangover

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is very amused, Biting, But he loves Kagami and assures him, Jealousy, Kagami is very jealous and does not like Imayoshi, M/M, Marking, naked kissing, slight mentions of Imayoshi/Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Aomine definitely loved it when his boyfriend got like this. It always brought out his inner beast.</p><p>Or, Kagami was positively addicted and he didn’t mind showing Aomine just how much.</p><p>Day 2-Naked Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Even Drink, But I Got a Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think I like this one a bit more but I feel like the ending was a bit rushed... Meh, I don't know. I just really like jealous!Kagami because there is definitely not enough of it when it comes to AoKaga (for some reason, Aomine is always the jealous one....). 
> 
> Here's Day 2 of the NSFW 30 day challenge ayyy have some naked kissing (and alot of biting and groping haha).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or it's characters (and the Teiko arc is KILLING ME BECAUSE PUREMINE AND PURE GoM BABIES)

He was breathing heavily and his heart was thrumming because as soon as he felt the hard wood of the door against his back, his body was covered with another. Needy hands were under his blazer and popping his buttons open like the uniform wasn’t damn expensive and a greedy mouth was attaching to his own like they were the only source of air available.

He loved it when Kagami got like this.

“Get this fucking belt off, will you?”  The words were growled into his jaw before sharp incisors broke the tan skin, making Aomine smirk before he began undoing his pants.

“And you say I’m impatient.” Red hair tickled his lips when loose shirts were thrown over their heads and pants, as well as boxers in Kagami’s case, were kicked close to their feet. The shorter boy groaned when he noticed that Aomine was commando and tugged on navy hair so his lover’s throat was bared to him. The younger teen chuckled and grabbed Kagami’s firm ass to pull him closer, fingers digging impossibly close to his hole.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” The redhead whispered, taking Aomine’s hands and pinning them to the door as he bit down impossibly hard on the junction between the darker skinned male’s neck and shoulder. The Touou power forward groaned at the rough hold and the sharp pain, licking his lips in anticipation.

Yeah, Aomine definitely loved it when his boyfriend got like this. It always brought out his inner beast.

“Fuck, you’re hot when you get fired up.” The bluenette purred, inserting his knee between the older boy’s legs to feel the aching throb there. It sent an electric shock through both of them. Kagami moaned breathlessly as he came back up to kiss Aomine, whom tasted his blood on the redhead’s demanding lips.

Both of their hands were in each other’s hair now, yanking and craving and wanting. They took turns slamming one another against the door as their tongues battled for control and dominance. They began to make their way to Kagami’s bedroom, but they didn’t get far when Aomine pushed his lover down against the nearest couch and his mouth pressed harder so they were practically one. Their bodies were aligned perfectly, feeling the solidness of toned abs and the sharpness of sleek hips and the hardness of calloused hands.

One of Kagami’s legs slipped off the edge of the sofa, but he didn’t care as he roughly squeezed Aomine’s ass, pulling him down closer so their cocks were mushed together and they were grinding together for sweet, sweet friction. They were grunting and panting like starved animals and they were nipping at each other’s lips like they were some tasty snack.

It was like the most addictive thing they could put in their mouths, serving as their own hit of nicotine right into their veins and pumping them full of adrenaline and arousing high.

Kagami bucked up, making Aomine gasp into his taste buds, so he began gathering a rhythm and his ankle interlocked with the tanned boy’s as their frames moved in unison (as usual). Whenever they kissed like this, naked and open to one another completely, it was like they were in the Zone all over again—lost only in each other while everything else was faded and irrelevant.

Aomine felt his lungs screaming at him for letting them drown in his liquid pleasure, as did Kagami’s, and they both had to break apart so the room was saturated with their heaving, choppy breaths and the smell of the pearls of precum smearing along their stomachs. It felt filthy and exhilarating at the same time.

The redhead strained his head up a bit so his teeth grazed Aomine’s ear and then back down to his neck to chomp on an untouched part before going back to the bruised spot from earlier. He tasted better than any burger.

The bluenette cursed in a shaky voice, fingers tightening painfully in crimson locks, before his own incisors bled into beautiful caramel skin to leave his own presence on his shorter counterpart. He tasted better than any meal he could cook.

The two pulled back slowly to admire their work and then to look at one another with fire in their contrasting eyes, slowly growing expression of fondness all over their smirks. Kagami had to brush a loose strand of blue hair from Aomine’s eyes before softly pressing their lips together this time, both of the two boys tasting salt and iron and licking it up like the last remnants of water they’d ever get.

“Mine.” The Seiren ace whispered gruffly, pushing his lover down again. Aomine chuckled in his seductive, deep baritone and rolled his hips smoothly against Kagami’s.

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t know you’d get so heated up. You know he was trying to provoke you, right?”

“Well, next time, if he even thinks about touching you like that, my fist is gonna meet with his face. Tell him that.” The younger male bit back a laugh, prying Kagami’s knees apart with his own.

“He just wanted to see if you actually would do anything. I told him you’d get pissed but you know Imayoshi.”

“No, I don’t. And I don’t really want to. Just tell him to keep his hands off your ass and we won’t have any more problems.” This time Aomine did laugh, pecking the redhead’s jaw before nipping it.

“I’ll make sure to let him know how much you love it when he slaps my ass. Don’t NBA players do it all the time, anyway?” An uneven eyebrow twitched, eliciting a smirk from the cobalt eyed teen.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m kicking you out and you can play basketball with someone else for a week.” Kagami warned, jerking his hips back up into Aomine’s so they got some well-needed friction. It felt too damn good.

“You love me too much.” The older boy narrowed his eyes before craning up to suck on the bloodied mark he’d left behind. Aomine’s breath hitched and he moaned with need, but he grinned too because he knew he’d won.

“I don’t even know why sometimes.” The redhead mumbled with a frown before it turned into a smile. The boy above him kissed him with a hint of an apology behind it and he relaxed in the slightest, their fingers tightening their grips on what they were holding before their mouths clashed again.

Kagami was positively addicted and he didn’t mind showing Aomine just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it somewhat and please let me know what you thought! Next up is First time ;) Have a nice day <3


End file.
